farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Bales (Farming Simulator 2013)
Bales are a mean of stocking either straw of hay for later use. Square bales contain 4200 litres of straw/hay and round ones are 6000 litres worth. Creation Square bales are made with the Krone Big Pack 1290 Square Baler and the round ones with the Krone Comprima V 180 Round Baler. Sometimes, straw or hay are scatered and you'll want to gather them in line using a windrower before using any baler. For hay, which is made from grass, you merely cut the grass first. The wet grass must then be 'fluffed' with a tedder to help it dry out. Once you run over your grass with a tedder, it is ready to bail into hay. This is not as efficient, however, as the bailers only draw in from a narrow width of ground. The windrower assists by grabbing a wide strip of the freshly dried hay (or straw or even grass) and pushes it into a narrow strip (called a wind row from the old method of using the wind blowing through the rows to help dry it out). This narrow strip is much more efficient for your bailer to pick up. Picking up the bales An easy way of picking square bales is to use the Arcusin Autostack FS 63-72 which will safely transport them and unload them as well. You still need a frontloader to put them in a mixer for example. The traditionnal way involves patience, dexterity and practice. You'll need to equip a frontloader with a bale fork and prick the bale perpendicularly (that condition is important as it will be easier for you to clear out from the bale once it's on the trailer). Lift up the bale, go to the trailer and do your best to place the bale parallel to the trailer's side with your fork parallel to the ground. Before you reverse back, apply a slight pressure on the bale so the friction will make it stay on the trailer. Repeat for each bale. Note : If you see that the bale is moving by itself, get it off and replace it asap or you'll be in a world of sh*t. Transportation When using a trailer to move around your bales, pay attention to your speed and turning rate. The trailer gets heavier as you place more bales on it (even if the bales are stupidly almost weightless) and acts like it : when you stop, it will need to dissipate its inertia. : if you need to slow down, push the forward button briefly if you were using a cruise speed or stop pushing it if you were trying to drive a delicate load in such a risky way Same goes for turns : when you have one bed of bales, you'll place other ones on top and the center of gravity goes higher. When you'll make a turn, you'll see the whole trailer lean on the outer side and if you don't slow down....i dunno cause I never was foolish enough to waste all the time it takes to place those damn bales on a trailer :D. Utility Bales are usefull for the cows as they need straw in the stable which is then transformed in manure. To put straw in the stable, you can either use the Kuhn Primor 3570 M which basically grind and blows the bale, place only straw in any mixer or simply collect the straw with an autoloader and then come close to the stabula to be able to empty it. Straw bales are also used to make total mixed rations and for this you'll need a mixer (see cows for recipe). Selling bales Bales are apparently sold according to the price per ton of the material which they are made of. Notes : these values are approximations based on the prices I had. It needs further testing to see if it's related to prices of wheat, barley,etc...or if it's like I think, a percentage around a value.